Renewed Beginnings
by Cyndi Black
Summary: Hagrid meets with a beautiful stranger from his past in The Three Broomsticks to reminisce…or more? Who is this woman...and what is her relationship to Hagrid? More importantly, what will their relationship become?
1. Renewed Beginnings 01

**Title:** Renewed Beginnings (01)

**Author name: **Cyndi Black

**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** General  
**Keywords:** Hagrid OC romance  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Hagrid meets with a beautiful stranger from his past in The Three Broomsticks to reminisce...or more? Who is this woman...and what is her relationship to Hagrid? More importantly, what will their relationship become?  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The OC Catherine Flaherty is an original creation by the author of this story, and is not in any way fashioned after anyone the author knows, nor has met. Any similarities to any real person are purely coincidental.  
**Author notes:** Special thanks to my best friend, Mandy, who, even though she is not an HP fan, graciously offered her services as my sounding board. This fic is dedicated to her, and also to AVY, who offered kinds words of praise and encouragement, and gave me the strength and confidence to turn this from a one-shot into a chapter fic. And most especially, to Isla, who is simply the best Beta a girl could have! Thanks, guys! Huggles to you all!

* * *

"If this ruddy weather keeps up, we'll have ter switch ter usin' sleds insteada carriages ter carry tha studen's over from Hogwarts! Rosmerta, how 'bout a cup'o that mulled mead, thatta girl." The booming voice, and blast of cold air from the door, announced the arrival of Hagrid in The Three Broomsticks. At that particular moment, however, he looked more like a small mountain, due to the fact that every part of his massive form was covered in a light dusting of snow.

Many heads in the bar turned to watch as, after collecting his drink, Hagrid turned and made his way over to a table where sat a strikingly beautiful lady. They were more than a little surprised when he sat down at the table with her. Not only did she not object, she greeted him warmly like an old friend.

"Hagrid, how are you?" said Catherine Flaherty, with a warm smile. "I was so pleased to receive your invitation to visit. Of course, the added gift of the charmed origami crane was a nice touch, as well. I do hope you had someone perform the charm for you," she said, with a warning glint in her eyes.

Hagrid said nothing, preferring instead to take this time to admire her beauty uninterrupted. Even though she was now in her late fifties, Catherine was still amazingly beautiful. Her hair was the color of rich golden amber, and if there was any gray, it was not yet noticeable. Her eyes, even after these many years, still retained a youthful glint within their aqua depths. As for her voice, with its sultry tones and slight hint of a Devon accent that reminded him of home, he felt as though he could listen to it until the end of his days. Hagrid shook himself out of his reverie as he realized Catherine was talking once more, and seemed to be expecting him to answer some question she had asked.

"Well, Hagrid? You haven't answered me. So _was_ it Harry or Ron or Hermione who charmed that origami crane for you? They're in what now? Fourth year? Fifth year? Surely capable of a simple charm such as that, from what you've told me." Catherine drew a breath, and looked at Hagrid expectantly. She had obviously been talking for a while and, from her expression, these weren't the only questions she had asked.

Hagrid took a long drink from his mug, stalling for time, his face slightly flushed. He fiddled with his napkin for a minute, trying to collect his thoughts. When he finally spoke, his face flushed even redder than before.

"Yeah, I let Hermione do tha charm on the crane for me. Figured it would prob'ly las' longer if she did it than if I tried ter do it mesself. But, actually, Cath'rine...er...um...I have a confession to make. I was...well...sorta hopin' that...well, mebbe once yeh got here...um...mebbe yeh'd be willin' ter do more than jes' visit. I was...er, well...kinda hopin' yeh'd mebbe stay around fer a while. Yeh know, so we could catch up an' all, an' mebbe..." his voice trailed off, his face blood red once more.

Catherine didn't say anything for a few moments. Hagrid, mistaking her silence, started to speak again in a rush, his face flaming.

"I'm sorry, Cath'rine. I shouldn'ta said anythin'. I jes' thought...I mean...we've always been sech good frien's and all an' I jes' thought...well..."

Catherine reached out and put a hand over one of his to stop him. "Hagrid, it's all right. I'd love to stay. I'm only sorry neither of us had the courage to say anything sooner."

She looked up into his eyes and gave him one of her sweetest smiles, and her eyes held the promise of many more yet to come.

**To be continued...**


	2. Renewed Beginnings 02

**Title:** Renewed Beginnings (02)

**Author name: **Cyndi Black

**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** General  
**Keywords:** Hagrid OC romance  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Hagrid meets with a beautiful stranger from his past in The Three Broomsticks to reminisce...or more? Who is this woman...and what is her relationship to Hagrid? More importantly, what will their relationship become?  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The OC Catherine Flaherty is an original creation by the author of this story, and is not in any way fashioned after anyone the author knows, nor has met. Any similarities to any real person are purely coincidental.

**Author notes:** Again, I'd like to thank my best friend, Mandy, who, though still not an HP fan (yet), continues to proof-read for me and offer her support and encouragement. Again, this fic is dedicated to her, and to AVY, my best on-line friend. Also, I HAVE to thank Isla for being my Beta on this fic! Without their support and encouragement, this fic would not have happened. Thank you, girls. I LOFF you all!

* * *

"Hang on. I'm comin'. Get down, Fang, yeh big brute!" There was a loud crash from inside the hut just as Hagrid opened the door. 

His face fell, however, when he saw who his visitor was. "Oh. Professor Dumbledore, sir. I wasn' expectin' you. I mean, would you like to come in, sir?"

Albus Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily. "Thank you, Hagrid. Yes, I can see that it was not I whom you were expecting." His eyes traveled about the small, one roomed hut, taking in Hagrid's attempts to make it appear more inviting. The floor shone in several spots where it was still wet from it's recent scrubbing. The dishes on the cupboard stood gleaming, silently proclaiming that they had met the same fate. In the center of the large wooden table stood a cracked earthen vase filled with a lovely bouquet of singing daisies, no doubt obtained from the Hogwarts greenhouses, which were softly humming a happy tune.

Looking back at Hagrid, Dumbledore continued. "Indeed, your anticipated visitor is the precise reason I am here. Am I right to believe that this visitor is the same lady with whom you met in _The Three Broomsticks_ last weekend?"

Hagrid looked flustered for a moment, before replying. "Er...yessir. The one an' the same." He had learned, years ago, not to question how Dumbledore knew these things, nor to try to deny them. Resigned, he tried to prepare himself for whatever was about to come.

"Several of your colleagues have also heard of your meeting, and have expressed a certain...interest, shall we say, in this person's influence over your loyalty, not only to the school, but also to the Order." Dumbledore paused for a moment, and Hagrid had little doubt to whom he was referring: Professor Snape was always looking for anything that might be used against him.

Professor Dumbledore saw the worried look cross Hagrid's face, and spoke again. "Have no fear, Hagrid. I have no doubts as to where your loyalties lie. I must admit, however, to no small amount of curiosity about this lady myself. Is she someone you are recruiting for the Order, or was this meeting perhaps of a more personal nature?"

Hagrid was silent for a moment, his face flushed. He had known this moment would come, and yet he still wasn't fully prepared for the question when it came. He focused his gaze on his hands, idly picking bits of dirt from under the nails, which appeared much less grimy than usual. They had likely been given the same treatment as the dishes and floor. Slowly, he began to speak.

"It'll prob'ly go easier if I start by tellin' yeh that the lady's name is Cath'rine Flaherty. You migh' remember her, being as she was a student here back when you was still teachin'. Now, she migh' be able, an' even willin', ter help the Order, but that's not why she's here, no. See, Cath'rine an' I sorta grew up together back home in Devon. Even when she was small, she always treated me diff'rent from most folks. You know, kinder, somehow. It was hard on me an' my dad after my mum took off, folks knowin' what she was an' all, but Cath'rine never cared 'bout all that. She jes' made up her mind she wanted ter be my frien', an' that was that. Weren't no changin' her mind, though many people tried. Then, I got my Hogwarts letter, and, well, you know that part."

Hagrid paused, and chanced a brief glance up at Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave no indication that he noticed the glance, nor did he make any move to interrupt. Indeed, other than a faintly pleased look, indicated only by the twinkle in his eyes and a slight tilt upwards at the corners of his mouth, his face was nearly unreadable as he sat motionless, listening.

Hagrid took a breath, then continued, "When she got her own Hogwarts letter, Cath'rine couldn'wait to get here. We hadn' seen each other since my father died, you see, an', well, you know I'm not much on writin' letters. She didn' know anythin' at this point 'bout me getting' expelled, so natur'lly, the firs' thin' she did when she got her was ter start looking for me. Course, it didn' matter none to her when people told her 'bout it. She jes' come an' found me anyway, wantin' to hear my side o' things. An' d'you know, she b'lieved me, no questions asked? 'Well of course it wasn't you, Hagrid,' she says to me. 'How could anyone even think you could do such horrid things?' Well, she stuck by me the whole time she was here after that, an' we've stayed in contact all this time. I always visit with her whenever I travel back home. Over the years, I've come to realize that I care for her more than jes' a frien', so I invited her here fer a visit to see if she felt the same, an' to see if mebbe there's a chance we could have something more."

When he finished speaking, Hagrid finally looked up at Professor Dumbledore, who still remained silent. There was now a look of contemplation on Dumbledore's face as he considered all that Hagrid had said. Several minutes passed before he spoke.

"Catherine Flaherty? Yes, I remember her well. Lovely young lady, and kind. Passable marks in all her classes, as well as on her O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, as I recall. But, I digress. Very well, Hagrid," he said as he rose to leave. "With your permission, of course, I shall tell the others with whom it was you were meeting, and why. That should lay to rest any fears of disloyalty."

"Of course, sir. I knew ever'body'd find out sooner or later. It's better coming from you."

At the door, Dumbledore turned back once more. "The heart is a most fragile thing, Hagrid. Be careful, and good luck." And with those words, he was gone.

**To be continued...**


	3. Renewed Beginnings 03

**Title:** Renewed Beginnings (03)

**Author name: **Cyndi Black

Category:Romance_  
_Sub Category:General_  
_Keywords:Hagrid OC romance_  
_Rating:PG_  
_Summary:Hagrid meets with a beautiful stranger from his past in The Three Broomsticks to reminisce...or more? Who is this woman...and what is her relationship to Hagrid? More importantly, what will their relationship become?_  
_DISCLAIMER:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The OC Catherine Flaherty is an original creation by the author of this story, and is not in any way fashioned after anyone the author knows, nor has met. Any similarities to any real person are purely coincidental.

Author notes: This fic is dedicated, as always to my best (RL) friend, Mandy, and to AVY, my best on-line friend. Also, I HAVE to thank Isla, again and again, for being my Beta on this fic! Without their support and encouragement, this fic would not have happened. Thank you, girls. I LOFF you all!

* * *

Catherine sat before the mirror in the room she had rented above The Three Broomsticks, brushing her hair. As she did, she let her mind drift back through the years.

_The sunlight filtered through the windows as 5-year-old Catherine ran down the stairs. Her parents had run the bookshop below their flat for as long as she could remember. The Muggles that patronized the shop had no idea that a family of wizards lived above their heads._

_Plaited hair flying behind her, Catherine ran behind the counter, evoking laughter from the customer just completing a transaction with her father. "Papa! Can I go and play in the park today? Please?"_

_Daryn Flaherty hesitated before answering. Catherine was so young, and she was small for her age. On the other hand, she was their only child, and he hated saying no to her. As he looked into her pleading aqua eyes, his resolve melted. "All right, love. But take Alita with you so you mother won't worry. She can fly back to warn us if there's any trouble." Alita was the scarlet macaw the family used in place of an owl so as not to raise the suspicions of the Muggle patrons._

"_Oh, thank you, Papa!" With a quick hug and kiss, Catherine was out the door, Alita on her shoulder._

_Catherine loved the small park near her home. It wasn't fancy, just a few swing sets and slides and a sand box. Still, it offered an escape from the musty odors in the bookshop. Something was wrong today, though._

_Catherine noticed it immediately. A large group of boys, about eight or ten of them, had cornered another, larger boy near one of the slides. Though the other boy was much larger than any of them, he didn't appear to be fighting back at all. In fact, he seemed much more intent on merely trying to get away. Catherine knew who he was, of course. He was Rubeus Hagrid, the half-giant boy everyone was always warning her to stay away from. Curious, she moved closer. As she did, she could hear some of what the boys were saying._

"_We know about your mum, you filthy half-breed!"_

"_Yeah, half-wit! Nobody wants you here, so why don't you just leave?"_

"_So you're mum's a giant. With a mug that ugly, what was your grandpa? A troll?"_

_Each nasty comment was punctuated by raucous laughter from the group. Finally, Catherine could take no more. Disregarding the fact that the smallest of the boys was more than twice her size, she stepped out from behind the slide where she had been watching them._

"_You really shouldn't insult someone's looks when you look like a troll's backside yourself, you know."_

_At the sound of her voice, the boys turned as one to see who had the audacity to say such a thing to them. They all laughed uproariously at the sight of the tiny girl standing before them with her hands on her hips, glaring at them. The leader of the group laughed. "What are you going to do to stop us, little girl?"_

_Catherine said nothing as the boy started toward her. Halfway to her, he tripped over his shoelaces, and fell flat on his face. His cronies, sensing weakness, started toward her as well. One by one, each met the same fate, tripping over suddenly untied shoelaces, rocks that mysteriously appeared in their paths, their own feet, and even each other, until they ended up in a writhing, yelling heap. Attracted by the noise, several adults came to investigate. Their fun thwarted by the appearance of so many adults, the boys left as they disentangled themselves._

_Satisfied that they were gone, Catherine walked over to the boy. "Hello. I'm Catherine Flaherty. Are you all right?" She smiled at him as he dusted himself off and got to his feet. He was much larger than the other boys had been, but up close, she could see that he was also several years younger. He certainly didn't look mean or dangerous like everyone said, either. And he looked more scared than scary. She made up her mind then and there that she wanted to be friends with this boy if she could._

"_I'm all right. An' thanks fer that. I mean, the shoelaces an' rocks an' all, that was you, wasn' it?...I prob'ly shouldn'ta said that...Anyway, I'm..."_

_Catherine interrupted him. "Oh, I know who you are. You're Rubeus Hagrid. And just so you know, I've heard the stories about your mum, and I don't care about that one bit. I like you. You're nice. I'd like to be your friend, if you'll let me, Rubeus. And, um, I'm not sure, but yeah, I think I did all that with the rocks and stuff. Things like that happen sometimes when I get mad. My dad says it's a sign of coming into my powers. You see, I know about your dad, too, that he's a wizard, I mean. My family are wizarding folk, too. So, do you think we can be friends?"_

_The boy just stood there for a minute, looking at her as if she had turned into a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. When he spoke, his voice was full of gratitude. "O' course we can be friens, if that's what yeh want! On one condition, though. Yeh call me Hagrid, like ever'body else does. Me dad is the on'y one what ever calls me Rubeus."_

_The two new friends smiled at each other, and spent the rest of the afternoon playing, as children should. Catherine delighted in how high Hagrid could push her on the swings. Hagrid, in turn, hung on every word she spoke as if there were nothing in the world he would rather do. When they parted at dinnertime, it was with promises to meet there again as soon as possible._

_Naturally, when Catherine told her father of her new friend, he had plenty of objections. No child of his was going to be cavorting about with the spawn of some wild giantess! Catherine put up a fierce fight, staunchly defending her new friend. In the end, Daryn Flaherty gave in to his daughter's desires. The two had been the best of friends ever since._

Catherine shook herself out of her reverie, realizing she had been holding the brush idly for several minutes now. She needed to be leaving momentarily in order to keep her scheduled date with Hagrid at his hut. She glanced over at her reflection in the mirror. The reflection smiled back at her and winked. "You look beautiful, love. He'll be simply enchanted." Letting the brush fall onto the dresser, she headed out the door.

**To be continued...**


	4. Renewed Beginnings 04

**Title:** Renewed Beginnings (04)

**Author name: **Cyndi Black

**Category:**Romance_**  
**_**Sub Category:******General_**  
**_**Keywords:******Hagrid OC romance_**  
**_**Rating:******PG_**  
**_**Summary:******Hagrid meets with a beautiful stranger from his past in The Three Broomsticks to reminisce...or more? Who is this woman...and what is her relationship to Hagrid? More importantly, what will their relationship become?_**  
**_**DISCLAIMER:******This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The OC Catherine Flaherty is an original creation by the author of this story, and is not in any way fashioned after anyone the author knows, nor has met. Any similarities to any real person are purely coincidental.__Catherine's friend, Isla, is, of course, named after my superb beta, and therefore all rights belong to her!

**Author notes: **This fic is dedicated, as always to my best (RL) friend, Mandy, and to AVY, my best on-line friend. Also, I HAVE to thank Isla, again and again, for being my Beta on this fic! And a special thank you to all the girls over at Atham. Without their support and encouragement, this fic would not have happened. Thank you, girls. I LOFF you all!

* * *

After seeing Professor Dumbledore out, Hagrid stood by the door, contemplating the Headmaster's parting words. _"The heart is a most fragile thing, Hagrid. Be careful, and good luck." _Was he offering encouragement...or a warning? Or was this meant to be both?

Turning to go back inside, Hagrid saw Catherine making her way across the grounds. He paused, and waited until she had reached him. He held out his hand to her, and led the way inside.

"I'm glad yeh came, Cath'rine. It ain't much, but, well, it's home," he said with a smile, closing the door behind them. "That there's Fang, by the way," he added, as the boarhound, having heard them come in, came over and started sniffing the newcomer curiously.

"Hello, Fang," said Catherine, idly scratching the dog behind the ears as she looked around the small hut. "I think it's lovely, Hagrid. It suits you perfectly."

Catherine walked over and took a seat in on of the chairs beside the large table, and motioned for Hagrid to join her. When they were both seated, she began to speak. "Now, Hagrid, if we are truly going to see if we can take our relationship beyond friendship, I think it's time we were completely honest with one another." There was an odd glint in her eyes as she continued. "For instance, you confided in me quite a bit of that 'mission' you went on last year accompanied by that Madame Maxime from Beauxbatons. I get the feeling that there is more that you haven't told me, though. There was a lot that you said, or left unsaid, is more like, that gave me the impression that she was more than just someone who was assigned to help you on a mission. Before we go on, Hagrid, I need to know. What exactly _was_ your relationship with her, and where does it stand now?"

Hagrid had the decency to blush. "Alrigh'. That's on'y fair. But before I get into all that, there's somethin' I gotta ask, too. I've been wonderin'...I mean, I know what mos' folks think about giants, an' about me fer being half giant an' all. So, what made yeh decide that I migh' be, well, yeh know, 'the one'?"

Catherine thought about this for a few moments before she answered. "Well," she started slowly. "That's certainly not an easy question to answer. I'm not really sure myself when I decided it might be you. It almost seems as if I have known it from the moment I met you, but that doesn't seem quite right, either.

"That first day we met, there you were, at least twice the size of any of those boys, and you could have easily taken them all down, yet you didn't. You had tried to reason with them, and when they backed you into that corner, you were terrified. Later, after they had gone, when we were playing, you were so open and honest with me. I had never met anyone like you before. And you're that way still. You don't try to hide your emotions and feelings from anyone. You are naturally open and honest in a way most people never learn to be.

"Also, I read the letters you send me, the ones about Harry, Hermione, and Ron, especially, and I can see the amount of love you have for those children. Reading them, I can't stop myself from thinking what a wonderful father you would have been. You have such a big heart, and such a large capacity for love, and that is something that should have been shared with others. You are always so kind and gentle with my cousin's children when you come home to visit.

"You're easy for me to talk to, Hagrid, and you always listen. I know I can tell you anything, and you would never judge me. Remember that time when I was studying up in Gryffindor Tower, and I stuck my wand behind my ear, and accidentally hexed my ear off, not to mention half of my hair? Well, you were always so protective of me that I never told you, but I took quite a bit of ribbing for several weeks over that. Everywhere I went, people kept asking me if I still had both ears. Things like that. After about a week, I was ready to give up and go home. I would have, too, if Isla hadn't noticed how distraught I was, and made me come and see you. You never teased me about it. You just said 'Well, I guess yeh won' be doin' that again.', and that was the end of it. You reminded me of all the reasons I had for staying, not to mention how sad my parents would be if I left. Then you took me out to the edge of the garden to see the new litter of Knarls you had discovered out there. You've always known exactly how to cheer me up.

"You know I've tried dating a few times over the years. I've never hid that from you. But I think, on some level, at least, I've been comparing them all to you. Things would start off fine, but then the games of hiding their feelings would start, or I would find out they hadn't been completely open about something. I want more than that, and there's only one person I've met so far who has all of those qualities, plus the added bonus of already being my friend."

Catherine finished speaking, and drew a deep breath. Looking over at Hagrid, she smiled. Hagrid, unused to hearing such praise about himself first-hand, appeared stunned and speechless. Slowly, he regained his composure.

"Thank you for yer kind words, an' fer bein' so honest. Let me jest see ter the food, an' then I'll answer yer questions."

At Catherine's startled look (for she had eaten his cooking before), Hagrid chuckled. "Don' worry. I had the house-elves prepare the meal, an' bring it down before yeh got here. I jes' had to heat it up a bit."

As Hagrid set about placing the re-warmed food on the table, Catherine, not used to being waited on, got up and started setting the table with dishes from the cupboard.

Once they were both seated and had begun to eat, Hagrid knew he could no longer avoid the inevitable. He sighed, and began. "Well, you've been honest with me. Now it's my turn. I told yeh most of the stuff about the mission itself. I s'pose it's time I told yeh the rest o' the story, the part about Olympe – tha's Madame Maxime's firs' name – an' me."

**To be continued...**


	5. Renewed Beginnings 05

**Title:** Renewed Beginnings (05)

**Author name: **Cyndi Black

**Category: **Romance**  
Sub Category: **General**  
Keywords: **Hagrid OC romance Maxime**  
Rating: **PG**  
Summary: **Wondering what happened to Madame Maxime? Well, now's your chance to find out!**  
DISCLAIMER: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The OC Catherine Flaherty is an original creation by the author of this story, and is not in any way fashioned after anyone the author knows, nor has met. Any similarities to any real person are purely coincidental.

**Author notes: **This fic is dedicated, as always to my best (RL) friend, Mandy, and to AVY, my best on-line friend. Also, I HAVE to thank Isla, again and again, for being my Beta on this fic! And a special thank you to all the girls over at Atham. Without their support and encouragement, this fic would not have happened. Thank you, girls. I LOFF you all!

* * *

Once they were both seated and had begun to eat, Hagrid knew he could no longer avoid the inevitable. He sighed, and began. "Well, you've been honest with me. Now it's my turn. I told yeh most of the stuff about the mission itself. I s'pose it's time I told yeh the rest o' the story, the part about Olympe – tha's Madame Maxime's firs' name – an' me."

"I told yeh the part about how I met Olympe when she came ter Hogwarts fer the Triwizard Tournament. What I didn' tell yeh was that I was a bit taken with her the moment I saw her. I could tell righ' away tha' she was half giant, too, yeh see, an' I thought, havin' tha' in common, we oughta get on well together."

Hagrid's eyes took on a faraway look as he talked, as if he were traveling back in his mind to that time. "Well, I did ever'thin' I could think of to try to win her over. I even tried wearing some o' tha' fancy cologne an' slicking down me hair." He chuckled, and patted his hair self-consciously at the memory. "In short, I made a ruddy fool o' meself. Thin's seemed ter be goin' alrigh' 'til the night o' the Yule Ball."

Hagrid sighed, and a sad look came over his face. "Tha' was the nigh' I decided ter ask her abou' her giant blood. Tha' turned out ter be a mistake. She got real upset. 'I don't know what you are talking about,' she says ter me. 'I don't 'ave giant blood. I just 'ave beeg bones!' she says, an' then she went off in a right state. Well, she wouldn' even talk ter me fer a while after tha', I tell ya.

"After the Triwizard Tournament was over, after You-Know-Who 'ad come back, Professor Dumbledore called Olympe an' me both inter his office ter ask us ter go on tha' mission ter try ter recruit the giants fer the figh' agains' You-Know-Who. Naturally, this was more importan' than any differ'nces between us, so we both agreed.

"We 'ad a long journey up inter the Highlands ahead of us, an' yer jest can' carry on a journey like tha' in complete silence fer too long. We started talkin', an' Olympe fin'ly confided in me. I 'ad s'prised her when I asked her 'bout her giant blood straigh' out like tha'. Her folks marriage wasn' fer love like mine, see. Turns out, she _was_ half-giant, but her dad 'ad kidnapped her mum, and taken her as pris'nor, of sorts. Her mum 'ad bin rescued by her family before Olympe was born, but she never let her forget how the giants 'ad treated her. So Olympe grew up feeling shame fer her giant blood, an' tried to always keep it hidden.

"After tha' was cleared up, well, the res' o' the journey was a good bit more relaxed, at leas' as far as the talkin an' stuff. Turned out, we 'ad a lot in common, me an' Olympe did. She loves magical creatures 'bout as much as I do. She took a lot o' teasin' comin' up, cause o' her giant blood, too, jest like me. She's the Headmistress over at tha' fancy French school, has bin fer years, but she still gets owls all the time from parents questionin' her 'bout her blood, 'cause o' her size an' all. Thin's were lookin' better again, an' I started thinkin' it migh' work out, after all. Then we got ter where the giants were." Hagrid's face darkened, and he got up to fix himself a drink before continuing.

"I told yeh abou' this part o' it. Abou' how we went ter the Gurg (yeh remember? The chief?) with the gif's Dumbledore 'ad sent, and how it seemed ter be goin' alrigh' 'til tha' other one killed him an' took over. An' abou' how he was frien'ly with the Death Eaters, an' we was almos' captured an' killed ourselves. I told yeh, too, abou' us havin' ter hide out in the caves, an' tryin' ter recruit as many as we could of the ones tha' didn' agree with this new Gurg, Golgamath.

"Well, while we was searchin' the caves, we came across this one giant, Grawp, they said his name was. With the help o' one o' the giants that 'ad some English ter him, we found out that Grawp was _me very own half brother_! Can yeh imagine? After all this time, I fin'ly had some fam'ly again! We also found out tha', being on'y sixteen feet tall, he was always bein' picked on an' beaten up. We 'ad already found out my mum had died years an' years ago, so he 'ad nobody ter protect him. Well, I couldn' jest leave him there!

"When we got ready ter leave, I went back ter where Grawp was hiding, an' tried ter make him understan' what I was gonna do, but, as he didn' know any English, an' I didn' know how ter speak Giant, that was pretty useless. I fin'ly jest gave up explainin', an' tied a rope ter him, an' started tryin' ter lead him outta the caves. He wasn' none too happy 'bout tha', I can tell ya! He didn' wanna leave the on'y place he knew as home.

"Olympe wasn' real happy when she saw I was bringin' Grawp with me, either, but she didn' say anythin' at firs'. She complained, o' course, 'bout his constant struggle ter go back ter his home slowin' us down, an' 'bout him always fightin' me when I got near him. I tried ter make her understan' tha' he'd settle down once he got used ter me an' all. I don' think she b'lieved me, though.

"We'd made it prob'ly 'bout halfway back when it 'appened. Olympe fin'ly lost all patience with Grawp, an' with me, I guess. She told me tha' if I wanted ter keep travelin' with her, I'd have ter set Grawp loose an' let him go back. I couldn' b'lieve what I was hearin'. This was my fam'ly, an' she wanted me ter jest let him loose on his own ter go back an' prob'ly be killed! I told her tha' there was no way I was gonna do tha', an' we wen' our separate ways from there.

"I haven' heard anythin' from her since I got back, an' I don' 'spect I will. I guess we were more diff'ren' than I though'. I couldn' have someone who couldn' accept me _an' my fam'ly _jest the way we are."

"So, there yeh have it. Tha's the whole story. I s'pose, if Olympe hadn't reacted like tha' ter my bringin' Grawp back with us, we mighta started ter try ter build a deeper relationship, but after tha', well, I jest couldn', yeh understan'?"

When Hagrid finished speaking, he got up once more and placed a fresh pot of tea over the fire. Anxious to hear Catherine's reaction, he tried to busy himself as she contemplated all that he had said. He turned to look at her as she spoke.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I just needed to know if she still meant anything to you. I have my answer now." Catherine smiled again, then got up and walked over to where he stood. She took him by surprise when she wrapped her arms around him, or at least, as best she could, and rested her head against him. Being just over five feet tall, her head barely reached above his navel. "So, when do I get to meet Grawp?" she asked.

Hagrid stood there for a moment, completely caught off guard, then wrapped his arms around her, a huge grin on his face.

**To be continued...**


	6. Renewed Beginnings 06

**Title:** Renewed Beginnings (06)

**Author name: **Cyndi Black

**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** General  
**Keywords:** Hagrid OC romance Maxime Grawp  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** In this chapter, the Trio confronts Hagrid to find out if the rumors they have been hearing around school are true. What will he have to say to them?  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The OC Catherine Flaherty is an original creation by the author of this story, and is not in any way fashioned after anyone the author knows, nor has met. Any similarities to any real person are purely coincidental.

**Author notes: **This fic is dedicated, as always to my best (RL) friend, Mandy. She is my RL lifeline and support, and always encourages me to keep going with this fic when it starts to get me down. You are my rock, gf!

Much love across the Atlantic to my ab-fab beta, Isla. You are so wonderful at pointing out my mistakes, and you Brit-pick for me even without my asking you to. I can never thank you enough!  
  
A special thank you also to AVY. You encouraged me to continue this fic when I wanted to give up on it, and I'm so glad now that you did. I guess it could be said that you are my muse and inspiration for this fic. :)  
  
I also want to thank all the girls over at my LJ community, ATHAM, for all their help and support. You girls are the greatest!

* * *

Rumors had been buzzing all over the school about Hagrid and the mysterious woman. Having finally gotten caught up with their homework that morning, Harry and Ron had tracked Hermione down. When they eventually found her (in the library, of course), the three had decided to visit Hagrid to find out the truth for themselves.

When they arrived at Hagrid's hut, they could tell he was home by the sounds emanating from within. However, he didn't answer when they knocked, and so Harry knocked again.

"Listen. Do you hear that? What's that sound? It sounds almost like..." Harry broke off, and looked at the other two.

"It sounds like singing," said Hermione.

"Sounds more like a wounded hippogriff if you ask me," Ron said in a low voice. Unfortunately, he didn't say it low enough to escape Hermione's keen hearing.

"Well, nobody _did_ ask you, did they?" she shot back at him, and they were off bickering again. They broke off abruptly as Hagrid finally opened the door.

"Well, now, I was wonderin' when you three'd show up. Well don' jes' stan' there gawkin'! Come on in."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the cottage, and took their usual seats around the large wooden table, unsure, now that they were there, how to begin.

As if sensing their discomfort, Hagrid took the decision out of their hands. "I s'pose yeh've heard by now 'bout my meetin' a lady frien' over in The Three Broomsticks. An', judgin' by the way yer all actin' so fidgety, I 'spect tha's why yer here now. It's a'right. Yeh can ask me anythin' yeh wanna know. I don' have anythin' to hide when it comes to Cath'rine. Tha's her name, by the way. I've known her most o' my life, Professor Dumbledore has already been by to talk to me ' bout her, an' I'm hopin' she'll be aroun' fer a while, or mebbe even longer. So ask what yeh wanna know. I'll answer as best I can."

The three teens looked at each other. They had so many questions, they didn't know what to ask first.

Hermione was the first to speak. "Do you love her, Hagrid?"

The two boys looked at her, shocked. This idea hadn't even entered their minds, and it certainly wasn't what they had expected her first question to be. When they looked back at Hagrid, though, they could see why she had asked it. Hagrid's face, since the mention of the "Catherine" person's name, had softened into an expression they had seen on it only once before: the night Norbert, the baby Norwegian Ridgeback dragon, had hatched.

Hagrid didn't hesitate in his answer. "Yes, Hermione, I do. I love her very much. An', for some reason I can' figure out, she says she loves me, too."

Hermione leaned back in her chair, crossed her arms, and smiled, as if his answer settled everything. Harry, however, still had more questions. "But what about Madame Maxime? I thought you...she..." he trailed off, confused.

A shadow crossed Hagrid's face at the mention of Madame Maxime. He told them the events of the return trip with Grawp and Maxime. They remained silent for the most part, until he reached the part where she had forced him to choose between her and Grawp. It was at this point that Ron could apparently hold his temper no longer.

"That cow! No respect for family, that one. Maybe she should meet Percy!"

"Ron, hush! Let him finish!" shushed Hermione.

Hagrid just chuckled, and finished retelling the story, adding in the part about Catherine's reaction and her asking to meet Grawp.

When he finished, they were all silent for a moment, and then Harry spoke again. "Hagrid, are you sure she's not a spy for Voldemort?" Everyone shuddered when he said the name, but Harry ignored them and continued. "I mean, she could be under the Imperious Curse to get to you to get information about the Order."

Hagrid shook his head. "No, Harry. I've known Cath'rine since I was nine, and she was five. She'd never go to You-Know-Who by choice, and I'd be able ter tell if she was under the Imperious Curse. By the eyes, yeh know. No, she ain't no spy."

Ron seemed to be still fuming over Madame Maxime's betrayal, so Hermione spoke next. "You said you've known Catherine since you were nine. How did you meet her?"

"We both grew up in Devon. Her parents ran a bookshop fer Muggles there – she runs it now. Anyway, she knew who I was a'ready. Weren' many what didn', I s'pose. Then, one day, I was playin' at a park near both our homes..." Hagrid told the story of their first meeting, of the cruel bullies, of Catherine standing up for him, and of how they had become practically inseparable from that day forward. "Tell yeh what. Cath'rine's comin' fer lunch tomorrow. Why don' you three join us? That way you can meet her, an' see fer yerself."

They agreed, and spent the remainder of their visit talking of other things.

Later, however, on the way back to the castle, it was clear where their thoughts remained. Their conversation quickly turned back to the things they had learned. They didn't seem to all be on the same page, though.

"I'm still not so sure this woman's not some sort of spy. What proof do we have?" said Harry.

"Oh, come off it, Harry!" retorted Hermione. "Hagrid's known her for over fifty years! I should think he'd have got to know her well enough in that amount of time to know if she would become a spy for V-V-Voldemort – Oh, give it a rest, Ron! Will you ever get used to hearing the name? – I, for one think it's fantastic that Hagrid's found someone to love who loves him back, especially someone he's known for so long. Don't you, Ron?"

"Er, yeah, I guess. Anyone's got to be better than that Maxime woman. Imagine her trying to pull a Percy on him like that! He's better off without her, anyway. Big bones, my ---"

Hermione cut him off. "Ron!"

Harry laughed at them as they continued across the lawn and into the castle.

**To be continued...**


	7. Renewed Beginnings 07

**Title:** Renewed Beginnings (07)

**Author name: **Cyndi Black

**Category: **Romance**  
Sub Category: **General**  
Keywords: **Hagrid OC romance **  
Rating: **PG**  
Summary: **Catherine takes some time for herself to send owls to her friends.**  
DISCLAIMER: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The OC Catherine Flaherty is an original creation by the author of this story, and is not in any way fashioned after anyone the author knows, nor has met. Any similarities to any real person are purely coincidental.The OCs Fianna Tiebout, Erika Selwyn, and Ashley Kennard (last names changed) are based on friends of the author, and are used with their permission. The character Isla Kennedy is based on my wonderful beta, and therefore, belongs to her, and is used with her permission.

**Author notes: **This fic is dedicated, as always to my best (RL) friend, Mandy. She is my RL lifeline and support, and always encourages me to keep going with this fic when it starts to get me down. You are my rock, gf!

Much love across the Atlantic to my ab-fab beta, Isla. I can never thank you enough!  
  
A special thank you also to AVY. You know why. ;)  
  
I also want to thank all the girls over at my LJ community, ATHAM, for all their help and support. You girls are the greatest!  
  
Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapters. All reviews are greatly appreciated.  
  
I also want to thank everyone over at Hogwarts for all. Thanks to the RPG there, I have been able to delve deeper into Catherine's character, and get to know her even better. :)

* * *

Catherine was doing a bit of explaining, and remembering, of her own. Having received an owl from Hagrid telling her that Harry, Ron, and Hermione would be joining them for their lunch the following day, she had decided to remain in her room this evening to send some owls she had been putting off.

Catherine smiled to herself as she thought of how her friends would react to the letters she was about to send them. This, in turn, led her to thoughts of each girl, as she still thought of them, and of their days at school.

Those had been the years before Voldemort's rise to power, and so the inter-house rivalries at Hogwarts were not as strong in those days. Still, even then, to see a group of girls comprised of members of each house bond as closely as they had was a rare occurrence. Catherine and Fianna Tiebout were the Gryffindors of the group, and it showed. They were the ones quick to temper, and to rush to the defense or aide of their friends. Isla Kennedy, the Ravenclaw, was the calm mind to their bold rashness. Erika Selwyn, the loyal Hufflepuff, always stood by her friends, no matter the amount of teasing she endured from her housemates. And Ashley Kennard, who, with her cunning Slytherin mind, was always ready when the need arose for a clever plan.

Though sorted into the houses best suited to them, none of the girls had ever felt that they really fit in, and so they had been drawn to each other. It had been rumored at one time that there had been a fifth Hogwarts founder, one who valued open minds and free thinking, and that a fifth house would be added. Nothing ever came of this however, and the rumors soon died out. Those who did remember often commented that perhaps Catherine and her friends would have been better suited in the house of this forgotten founder.

Through the years, since their graduation, they had remained close, though great distances now separated them. Fianna's family had been from Belgium, and had only moved for the duration of her schooling at Hogwarts. Upon her graduation, they had retuned to their homeland, and Fianna, of course, had chosen to go with them. She was now an accomplished Healer at the wizarding hospital near her home.

Isla had returned to her home in Warwickshire. Her clever Ravenclaw mind had served her well. She was now a well-published author, and had, in fact, written many books enjoyed by Muggle children as "fictions".

Ashley, meanwhile, had made her own mark in the world. Always a skilled artist, her Slytherin pride and ambition would not settle for simply making her mark in the wizarding world. Instead, she had set out for America, where she now lived a prosperous life as one of Maryland's top artists.

Only Catherine and Erika remained in close daily contact. As her graduation had drawn near, her parents had begun to talk of retiring and closing the bookshop. Unable to bear this thought, Catherine had offered to take over for them. Knowing of the plans her other friends had already made, she had asked Erika to help her with the running of the shop. True to her loyal and hard-working Hufflepuff nature, Erika had quickly agreed, and they had enjoyed a quiet, but successful business partnership ever since.

Catherine smiled again as she thought of all they had all shared over the years: the first dates, the broken hearts, the weddings of mutual friends, the loss of loved ones. They had shared so much, and yet, thinking of it now, it seemed like such a short time had passed. And, invariably, when they were all together, the first question they asked Catherine was "Have you heard from Hagrid?" Had her friends known what was in her heart all along, even before she, herself, did?

The owls she had borrowed to send the letters with hooted impatiently, drawing her mind back to the task at hand. Dipping her quill into the inkpot on the desk, she began. She would write one letter, then use a charm to copy it to the other three parchments with the correct name on each.

Dearest (Isla, Ashley, Erika, Fianna),

I do so hope that this letter finds you well. I know that it has been a while since my last letter, but, as you will see, there is a reason for that. I am sending this letter with what I hope you will see as good news.

I have been staying for the past few weeks at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, near Hogwarts. I was invited for a visit by Hagrid. Imagine my surprise when he confessed to having feelings greater than those of friendship for me. The even bigger surprise came, however, when, upon hearing that, I realized that I felt the same for him!

After discussing things with him, I have decided to remain in Hogsmeade for a time, so that we may explore our feelings for one another, and see where they may lead us. I believe that his feelings for me are true and just, for I have never known Hagrid to be anything but honest with me.

What I would like is for you to come for a visit next weekend to get reacquainted with Hagrid. Then I would also be able to get your input on our relationship, which, as you know, I value so much, firsthand/

I'm afraid I must close now. The owls are waiting most impatiently. Please say you'll come next weekend!

All My Love,

Catherine

Finished, Catherine laid down her quill and looked over the letter. Satisfied, she laid it and the three other parchments side by side on the desk. Taking her wand in hand, she directed it at the parchments. "_Replicatus!_" After carefully checking them again, she tied each to the leg of an owl, and sent it on its way, a smile of anticipation on her face.

**To be continued...**


	8. Renewed Beginnings 08

**Title:** Renewed Beginnings (08)

**Author name: **Cyndi Black

**Category: **Romance**  
Sub Category: **General**  
Keywords: **Hagrid OC romance **  
Rating: **PG**  
Summary: **In this chapter, the Trio meets Catherine for the first time, filled with questions. How will she respond? Will she pass their 'inspection'?**  
DISCLAIMER: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The OC Catherine Flaherty is an original creation by the author of this story, and is not in any way fashioned after anyone the author knows, nor has met. Any similarities to any real person are purely coincidental.The OCs Fianna Tiebout, Erika Selwyn, and Ashley Kennard (last names changed) are based on friends of the author, and are used with their permission. The character Isla Kennedy is based on my wonderful beta, and therefore, belongs to her, and is used with her permission.

**Author notes: **This fic is dedicated, as always to my best (RL) friend, Mandy. She is my RL lifeline and support, and always encourages me to keep going with this fic when it starts to get me down. You are my rock, gf! Again, much love across the Atlantic to my ab-fab beta, Isla. You are the best beta in the world! A special thank you also to my muse and inspiration for this fic, AVY. Thanks for encouraging me to continue this fic when I wanted to give up on it!

I also want to thank all the girls over at my LJ community, ATHAM, for all their help and support. You girls are the greatest!  
  
I also want to thank everyone over at Hogwarts for all. Thanks to the RPG there, I have been able to delve deeper into Catherine's character, and get to know her even better. :)

* * *

Hagrid watched Harry, Ron, and Hermione walk back up to the castle, and then went back inside to clear away the dishes. The lunch with Catherine and the children had gone much better than he had imagined, and he thought about it now as he gathered together the remains of the meal to take back up to the castle. He made a mental note to thank Professor Dumbledore again for allowing the castle's House-Elves to prepare the meal for him.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had arrived before Catherine, anxious to meet this woman who seemed to them to be taking over his life. Catherine had arrived only a few minutes later, looking for the entire world as if she were about to face the full Wizengamot instead of three teenagers. Hagrid chuckled at the memory now.

Hagrid made the introductions, and the first few minutes passed in idle talk as they all helped him to prepare the table for their meal. Once they were all seated, however, the real questions began. It was quickly apparent that they had decided beforehand that Hermione would do most of the questioning. As tactful as ever, she fired question after question at Catherine. They had obviously spent a lot of time the night before discussing what sort of things they felt they needed to know. Everything from what sort of business Catherine ran, to her sentiments on inter-species relations, to finally, her feelings about Lord Voldemort. It was then that Harry could keep quiet no longer.

"How do we know you're not some spy for Voldemort? I mean, no offence, but you haven't exactly been a very big part of Hagrid's life the past few years."

Hagrid started to answer, but Catherine put up her hand to stop him. "It's alright, Hagrid. Harry's suffered a lot at the hands of Voldemort, and he has every right to ask that question." Catherine turned to Harry, and spoke directly to him. "Harry, I know Hagrid has told you that my parents ran a Muggle bookshop in Devon which I took over when I finished Hogwarts, but has he told you what else they were doing?"

Harry shook his head slowly. "No. But I don't see how that has anything to do with Voldemort."

Catherine smiled sadly. "You will, dear. You will. You see, my parents ran their bookshop for many years before Voldemort's first rise to power. Everything was much more peaceful when they started it. But then, when Voldemort came into power, things...changed. My parents had retired by time he rose to full power, of course, but that didn't stop the Death Eaters from targeting them. You see, our family is a pureblood family that goes back many generations. My great-grandmother was part of the - " her voice turned sarcastic " – 'Most Noble and Ancient House of Black', so naturally, my family, running a bookshop for Muggle, no less, were seen as traitors. Our shop and home was attacked, and my parents were unable to escape in time. It was ironic that I, seen as the most traitorous of all, partly because of my friendship with Hagrid, among many other things, was not home at the time, but on a trip to procure some rare books for a customer. After I returned, I, of course, joined The Order, and worked closely, though behind the scenes, with the others, using my resources at the bookshop, once it was repaired, to gain whatever information I could. When Voldemort returned at the end of your fourth year, Hagrid, at Professor Dumbledore's request, contacted me about resuming my work for the Order once again. I immediately agreed. So you see, Harry, I have just as much reason to loathe Voldemort as you do. I would never work for him."

Everyone was silent for a moment after this revelation, and then Hermione spoke again, voicing a question that was obviously weighing heavy on her mind. "OK, that makes sense. But what exactly are your plans here with Hagrid?"

"You've got some good friends that really care about you here, Hagrid," Catherine said with a chuckle. "That's a fair question, Hermione. You see, Hagrid and I have been the best of friends since...well, almost as long as I can remember, really. Throughout everything in my life, I have always been able to count on only a few people to be there for me every time, and one of those people is Hagrid. Where many may look at Hagrid and see just the outside, the half-giant shell, I suppose I've always seen beyond that to his giant heart, full of love and compassion. Put quite simply, I love him."

At this point, Ron, who had been mostly silent until now, spoke up. "But why Hagrid?"

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione.

Catherine just chuckled again, and Hagrid flushed bright red. "It's alright, Hermione. That's a legitimate question, too, and one I'm sure many more will ask. You see, Hagrid is the kindest, gentlest man I have ever known. He would never intentionally harm any creature, human or otherwise. For all his gruff exterior, he has the heart and soul of a child, open and giving. He doesn't try to be someone he's not, just to impress anyone. What you see is what you get. You see, Ron, you can't choose who you love. Sometimes the person you love is right under your nose for years before you realize how you truly feel about them."

Silence fell once again as the teens thought over what Catherine had said. After a few minutes, it seemed that they had accepted her answers and decided that she had no hidden agenda, for the rest of the visit had passed with small talk and merriment.

Hagrid finished clearing away the dishes, and packed up the things to take back to the castle. His mind turned now to the following weekend. Catherine had told him just before she had left that her friends, Ashley, Fia, Erika, and Isla were coming for a visit next weekend. He knew that Catherine had stayed in contact regularly with them all since they had graduated, but he, himself, had not seen, nor heard from, any of them since then. He remembered them all quite clearly, of course. They had each had their own distinct personality, naturally, but all had been just as kind-hearted as Catherine. He wondered for a moment what they would have to say about their relationship, and then a grin flickered across his face. He had just thought of a wonderful surprise for Catherine. Still smiling to himself, he gathered the things he was taking to the castle, and headed out the door and across the lawn, whistling as he went.

**To be continued...**


	9. Renewed Beginnings 09

**Title:** Renewed Beginnings (09)

**Author name: **Cyndi Black

**Category: **Romance

**  
  
Sub Category: **General **  
  
Keywords: **Hagrid, OC, romance **  
  
Rating: **PG **  
  
Summary: **Catherine meets with her friends, answers their questions...and gets a surprise. 

**  
DISCLAIMER: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The OC Catherine Flaherty is an original creation by the author of this story, and is not in any way fashioned after anyone the author knows, nor has met. Any similarities to any real person are purely coincidental.The OCs Fianna Tiebout, Erika Selwyn, and Ashley Kennard (last names changed) are based on friends of the author, and are used with their permission. The character Isla Kennedy is based on my wonderful beta, and therefore, belongs to her, and is used with her permission. Song lyrics in this chapter are from _Every Woman in the World_ by Air Supply.

**Author notes: **This fic is dedicated, as always to my best (RL) friend, Mandy. She is my RL lifeline and support, and always encourages me to keep going with this fic when it starts to get me down. You are my rock, gf!

Much love across the Atlantic to my ab-fab beta, Isla. I can never thank you enough!  
  
A special thank you also to AVY. You know why. ;)  
  
I also want to thank all the girls over at my LJ community, ATHAM , for all their help and support. You girls are the greatest!  
  
Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapters. All reviews are greatly appreciated.  
  
I also want to thank everyone over at Hogwarts for all . Thanks to the RPG there, I have been able to delve deeper into Catherine's character, and get to know her even better. :)

* * *

* * *

* * *

Making her way down the corridor to the room she had arranged to meet her friends in, Catherine scolded herself. _"Oh, for Merlin's sake. These are your best friends. Why are you so nervous?" _

To ensure privacy, they had opted for a room with locking charms and silencing spells, and so, upon reaching the room, Catherine uttered the password she had been given to open the door. On opening the door, all her doubts fell away, and an intense feeling of nostalgia immediately assuaged her as she saw her friends already awaiting her inside, and she took a moment to simply look at them before alerting them to her presence.

Though they were all much older now than when they were at school together, their appearances had changed little over the years. None of them had yet to show a hint of grey in their hair, and all still wore their hair long, as they had in school. Fianna's (or Fia as she was more affectionately known to those close to her) dark blonde hair stood out in stark contrast to the darker brown shades of Isla's, Ashley's and Erika's, whose ranged from brown to almost black. They all stood about the same height, ranging from Erika, at 5'2" to Isla, at 5'7". The only set of eyes that stood out among the four were Erika's, which were light brown where the other three were varying shades of grey-blue, though both Isla and Ashley wore glasses that often hid their eyes from view, depending on the lighting.

Without realizing it, Catherine must have made some soft sound, for suddenly all four of those sets of eyes that she knew so well were focused directly on her, and then she felt herself being pulled into the room. After a flurry of hugs all around that nearly left her breathless, she found herself seated, and facing a bombardment of questions.

Several minutes passed simply catching up on trivial matters such who was doing what, and where, before Fia, ever the impetuous and impatient Gryffindor, finally blurted out the question they were all dying to ask. "So tell us why we're really here, Cat. You didn't say much in your letter. What exactly is going on with you and Hagrid?"

Catherine flushed. She had known this was coming, expected it, even, and yet, she still wasn't sure precisely how to respond when it was put so bluntly before her. "Well," she started slowly, choosing her words carefully, "to be honest, I really can't tell you much more than I already have. When Hagrid invited me for a visit, I didn't think anything of it, since we've been friends for so long. Once I got here, he told me that his feelings were deeper than that, and, I guess, hearing him put it into words like that, made me realize that my own feelings had changed, as well. That's the short of it, I suppose. I've realized that I love him, and he loves me, also, and, if there's a chance for us to be together after being apart for so long, then I hope to see this through and see where it will lead."

Silence reigned for several moments after she finished speaking, before Ashley spoke up. "Love him? I know we've always teased you about him, but honestly? You're a pureblood and he's a half-giant!"

Catherine laughed at that. "Ashley, love, your Slytherin is showing again. I'm well aware of his parentage. I grew up with him, remember? I've never seen that as a problem before, so why should it be now?"

Isla looked thoughtful for a long moment, before adding her input. "Yes, but have you really thought everything through, Cat? You grew up with him, so you know how he was ostracized for what he is. You'd be subjected to the same, as would any children you had."

Before Catherine could answer for herself, Fia chimed in and answered for her. "Since when has our little Cat been afraid of what other people think anyway? I say go for it, love!"

It was Erika who spoke up next, with a smile. "I'm sure you'll make the best decision for yourself, Cat.... whatever that might be. As long as it makes you happy, who are we to argue?"

Catherine was about to answer when a tapping sound drew their attention to the window. Going over, she opened it to admit a large barn owl carrying a package and a folded piece of parchment. Taking the items from the owl, she looked quizzically at the other girls before returning her attention to the items she now held in her hands. As she inspected the parchment closer, her eyes widened, and she walked back over to her seat before opening it.

"Well, what is it?" This came from all of them in unison when Catherine didn't immediately open the parchment.

Her voice almost a whisper, Catherine finally responded. "A crane. An origami crane...just like the one Hagrid sent me when he invited me for the visit."

Naturally that sent them all into an uproar of urging her to open it. When she did, soft music started to play, accompanied by words.

_Intimate scenes, dinner & wine, Saturday girls_

_I had never been loved_

_Never had the time in my hustle & hurry world_

_Laughing myself to sleep_

_Waking up lonely_

_I needed someone to hold me oh woh oh_

_It's such a crazy old town_

_It can drag you down_

_Til' you run out of dreams_

_So you fought it all night _

_To the music and lights_

_But you don't know what happen, thus means_

_I was dancing in the dark with strangers_

_No love around me_

_When suddenly you found me oh woh oh_

_Girl you're every woman in the world to me_

_You're my fantasy, You're my reality_

_Girl you're every woman in the world to me_

_You're everything I need_

_You're everything to me oh woh oh_

_Everything good, Everything fine_

_That's what you are_

_So put your hand in mine_

_And together we'll climb _

_As high as the highest star_

_I'm living a lifetime in every minute_

_That we're together_

_And I'll stand right here forever oh woh oh_

_Girl you're every woman in the world to me_

_You're my fantasy, Your my reality_

_Girl you're every woman in the world to me_

_You're everything I need you're everything to me _

Catherine sat there in shock for a few seconds before she realized that there was a note written on the parchment as well, instructing her to look inside the package. Opening the package, she found a small box, along with yet another note. This one read "Catherine – I'm no good with words and all, so I sent you this song to say things for me. In this box is a ring, one I hope you'll accept and wear saying you'll agree to be my wife. – Love, Hagrid"

Still in shock, Catherine opened the box to find that it did, indeed, contain a ring. She looked up at her friends, who were all looking back at her expectantly.

Isla raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, weren't you just saying this was what you wanted?" she prodded.

Brought out of her daze by the gentle teasing, Catherine smiled, and slipped the ring out of the box and onto her finger with a sigh. "Yes. Yes it is."

She barely had time to get the words out of her mouth before she was being smothered in hugs again, and they spent the rest of the afternoon chatting away about the now-upcoming wedding.

**_To be continued..._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The OC Catherine Flaherty belongs to me and is not based on any person I know, or have known. Similarities to any real person is purely coincidental. The OC Katherine Snape belongs to my wonderful beta, Izzy, and is used with her permission.  
**Author's Notes:** Tis fic, due to my own laziness :P, has been two years in the completing. And I would be remiss if I did not take this time to thank the people that have stood by me along the way, encouraging me to finish it. I'll probably leave someone out, but huge thanks to Izzy, my ever-wonderful beta; AVY; Fia; Mandy; Seery; Doc; Erika; and everyone else who has been with me throughout this fic. You guys are the best!

The following weeks turned into a blur of activity. Though they decided to keep the ceremony itself fairly small, there was still much to be done. Flowers had to be chosen, invitations made and sent, and there was the matter of attire for the wedding party to be attended to. After much discussion, Catherine had managed to convince Hagrid to finally part with that horrid hairy suit, in exchange for a handsome set of black velvet dress robes.

Not wanting to hurt the feelings of any of her friends, Catherine had made the decision to ask Katherine Snape, wife of Severus Snape and someone she had become quite close with during her stay, despite the animosity evident between Hagrid and Severus, to be her Maid of Honour. Hagrid, to the surprise of none, had asked Harry to be his Best Man.

The location of the ceremony was, perhaps, the easiest decision to be made. Everyone involved in the planning agreed that the huge front lawn of Hogwarts, the very grounds where their friendship and love had grown, was the perfect setting for it to take place. The date, as well, was a simple decision. In order to both accommodate Harry being a part of the ceremony, and to give enough time for the planning, the wedding was set for the last Saturday before the end of term.

As head of the Wizengamot, Professor Dumbledore had agreed to perform the ceremony for them, much to the delight of Hagrid. After much grumbling, Severus Snape had agreed to stand in for Catherine's father to escort her down the aisle.

The morning of the wedding dawned as clear and bright as one could ever hope for. Hogwarts lawn was littered with witches and wizards making last minute checks and adjustments to the flowers and seating arrangements. Had anyone cared to pass the kitchens that morning, they surely would have heard the same bustle coming from there as the house elves bustled about putting the finishing touches on the refreshments for the reception, which was to be held in the Great Hall following the ceremony. A room in Gryffindor Tower, which had been set up just for this occasion, was no less hectic, as Catherine's friends helped her with her dress and hair.

Just after lunch had been served for the students in the Great Hall, guests began arriving. Students, friends, and colleagues began to make their way to the front lawn and take their seats. Before they knew it, Professor Dumbledore had stepped up to the altar. Leading Hagrid and Harry to their places, just as the processional music began to play. All heads turned towards the front entrance as Katherine Snape made her way down the aisle to take her position. Once she had arrived, Dumbledore asked for the congregation to rise as, with a wave of his hand, the music changed to the traditional bridal march. There was a collective gasp from the crowd, as well as many murmurings, as Catherine emerged from the castle, on the arm of Severus Snape, and they made their way to stand before the altar. At this point, Dumbledore motioned for the crowd to take their seats, and addressed them all.

"Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Rubeus Hagrid and Catherine Flaherty a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have known one another, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife."

At this point, Dumbledore turned to face Severus fully. "Who supports this couple in their marriage?"

Though his face said otherwise, Severus, knowing what was expected and required of him, replied, "In lieu of her mother or father, her friends and I do, sir."

With a smile and a nod, Dumbledore dismissed Severus to take his seat, and motioned for Catherine and Hagrid to join hands, before he spoke again.

"As is traditional, I should like to share with you all a small reading that, in the eyes of many, symbolizes what love is. This particular reading comes from "The Velveteen Rabbit" by Muggle author Margery Williams.

_"What is REAL?" asked the Rabbit one day, when they were lying side by side near the nursery fender, before Nana came to tidy the room. "Does it mean having things that buzz inside you and a stick-out handle?"_

"Real isn't how you are made," said the Skin Horse. "It's a thing that happens to you. When a child loves you for a long, long time, not just to play with, but REALLY loves you, then you become Real."

"Does it hurt?" asked the Rabbit.

"Sometimes," said the Skin Horse, for he was always truthful. "When you are Real you don't mind being hurt."

"Does it happen all at once, like being wound up," he asked, "or bit by bit?"

"It doesn't happen all at once," said the Skin Horse. "You become. It takes a long time. That's why it doesn't happen often to people who break easily, or have sharp edges, or who have to be carefully kept. Generally, by the time you are Real, most of your hair has been loved off, and your eyes drop out and you get loose in the joints and very shabby. But these things don't matter at all, because once you are Real you can't be ugly, except to people who don't understand."

With a smile, he turned to Catherine. "Catherine, please repeat these vows after me - _I, Catherine Flaherty, take you, Rubeus Hagrid to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live._"

After she had done so, he turned to Hagrid, asking him to repeat the same vow to Catherine, then turned once more to the assembled guests. "And now, please indulge me as I read another passage to symbolize the importance of this day, and, indeed, of love itself. This passage is also my a Muggle author, by the name of Anne Morrow Lindbergh, and is from her Gift From the Sea."

_When you love someone, you do not love them all the time, in exactly the same way, from moment to moment. It is an impossibility. It is even a lie to pretend to. And yet this is exactly what most of us demand. We have so little faith in the ebb and flow of life, of love, of relationships. We leap at the flow of the tide and resist in terror its ebb. We are afraid it will never return. We insist on permanency, on duration, on continuity; when the only continuity possible, in life as in love, is in growth, in fluidity - in freedom, in the sense that the dancers are free, barely touching as they pass, but partners in the same pattern._

The only real security is not in owning or possessing, not in demanding or expecting, not in hoping, even. Security in a relationship lies neither in looking back to what was in nostalgia, nor forward to what it might be in dread or anticipation, but living in the present relationship and accepting it as it is now. Relationships must be like islands, one must accept them for what they are here and now, within their limits - islands, surrounded and interrupted by the sea, and continually visited and abandoned by the tides.

After the reading, Dumbledore asked for the rings, and, handing them to Catherine and Hagrid, spoke again. "These rings symbolize the circle of love, having no beginning and no end. Please place them on one another's ring finger of the left hand while reciting to each other _'I give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.'_" 

Once it was done, Dumbledore smiled once more. "By the power vested in me by the Wizengamot, it is with great honour that I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now share your first kiss of this marriage."

There were several whoops from the audience, mainly from students, as Hagrid, rather shyly, took his new bride into his arms and gave her a lingering kiss. Then Dumbledore spoke again. "Catherine, Hagrid, please turn and face the audience." When they had done so, he raised his arms, and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Rubeus Hagrid. And now, we would like to invite you all to attend the reception in the Great Hall to celebrate this union today."

This announcement was met with great applause, as Hagrid and Catherine made their way up the aisle and into the castle, with the guests following behind them.

**_Epilogue_ **

Ten months later

"I don't think pacing is going to help much, nor make time go any quicker, Hagrid," said Harry.

"Per'aps," said Hagrid. "But it gives me somethin' ter do."

Just at that moment, one of the St. Mungo's nurses came through the waiting room door. "Mr. Hagrid?"

The huge man started at the sound of his name. "Yes? Tha's me."

The nurse gave him a kind smile. "Congratulations, sir. It's a daughter. Your wife is resting, but you can see the baby, if you'd like." She noticed him look at the boy waiting with him, and added, "Your friend, too, if he wants."

They followed the nurse into the small nursery area, and as they looked at the tiny child before them, Hagrid's face held an expression of awe. "Can yeh b'lieve it, Harry? I'm a dad. A real dad. I s'pose innerdctions are in order. Harry, meet my daughter, Seana Rose Hagrid." A tear slipped down his cheek as he delicately touched the tiny hand of his daughter.

Harry smiled. "You'll be a great father, Hagrid. I just know it."


End file.
